


the heart always remembers

by crusheddaisypetals



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hosie, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheddaisypetals/pseuds/crusheddaisypetals
Summary: Hope Mikaelson was fine keeping to herself in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Until she sees her classmate, Josie Saltzman in their local diner and something inside her awakens. Hope doesn’t have the memories or the knowledge of what exactly was awoken inside her, but she knows Josie is at the center of it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	the heart always remembers

Storybrooke, Maine was a quaint town. Rather small in population, but every person had an untold story that was waiting to be discovered. 

For the townspeople, it was seemingly paradise on Earth. Paradise for some - maybe even fairytale like. For others, it was hell on Earth. 

For Hope Mikaelson, almost everywhere and everyone was hell on Earth. She was alone, that’s how it had always been. She was either alone or abandoned, eventually. The moral of the story that Hope had learned one too many times was that she only had herself to rely on. 

Hope inhaled sharply as the warm air inside Granny’s diner hit her skin harshly, shutting the door behind herself. 

The auburn haired teen nodded in the direction of Ruby Lucas, who was pouring coffee into someone’s mug. 

Hope settled into a booth in the corner of the diner, watching the people around her. 

It seemed everyone in this stupid town had someone to care for them. 

A mother and her child. 

A teenage girl and her punk boyfriend. 

Yet these pairings seemed so mismatched. Like everyone in this town had a destiny unfulfilled. 

Or maybe Hope had been reading too many stories lately. 

Hope shifted in the booth as Ruby approached her and poured her some coffee. 

Hope smiled and nodded at Ruby’s words but truth be told, she wasn’t listening. 

Her attention had drifted the minute three people entered the diner. 

Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman, and Landon Kirby. 

Lizzie Saltzman and Josie Saltzman were the daughters of Alaric Saltzman - he was an infamous hunter in the small town and was known to do many jobs throughout the community. 

To put it simply - he was a do-gooder. 

Landon Kirby, while he had no family in town, much like Hope, he was just there. 

Hope was pretty sure he worked a part time job with Dr. Archie Hopper where he took phone calls and scheduled appointments. 

Lizzie and Landon were an on and off couple that at this point, many of the townspeople chose to ignore the two together. 

Lizzie and Landon being together never sat right with Hope - not that she was jealous. Maybe it was the fact the two dragged Josie into their issues despite the fact it was obvious Josie just wanted to be left alone. 

Josie. Josette Saltzman was one of the few people in the town that intrigued Hope. She was like a ray of sunshine that shone through the dimness of their shitty town. 

Hope glanced back up at Ruby who looked in the direction Hope had been previously looking in. Ruby scoffed as she set a hand on her hip. 

“Seriously honey, Landon? He’s an annoying little thing - like a hummingbird. And his girlfriend, Lizzie, she’s nicer when she’s by herself or with her sister.” 

Hope nodded, her smile fading at Ruby’s words. 

“Doesn’t Josie work at some floral shop?” Hope questioned quickly as Ruby began to turn away from her to go pay attention to her customers. 

“Yeah, The Dainty Nook right? She has flowers and bouquets to buy and some vintage books to rent I think.” 

Ruby paused to question herself before huffing in annoyance at her grandmother calling her name. 

“I’m coming, granny!” She yelled before turning back to Hope with a delicate smile. 

“Gotta go, stay away from Landon, Mikaelson. I mean it.” 

Hope watched carefully before taking a sip from her coffee as Ruby stormed off to the counter. 

Hope’s eyes scanned the small diner until she spotted the three in a booth by the door. 

Lizzie’s and Landon’s back were facing Hope while Josie sat across from them - facing her. 

*** 

Josie adorned a lavender sweater, which fell slightly off her shoulders, accompanied by a white skirt that she wore with high white socks and simple flats. 

Josie glanced down at her lap before setting her book to her side as she glanced up at her sister, who had been repeating her name for a few seconds. 

“Josie, will you tell this thrift store hobbit that I do not like Sebastian Nott?” 

The brunette's lips parted into an “o” form as she struggled to find words. 

Lizzie had been talking about breaking up with Landon, again, because she had had her eye on Sebastian for a while. 

Was Josie just supposed to lie? 

Josie was interrupted by Landon, rebutting Lizzie’s words and Josie frowned as she glanced down at her book. 

Her attention was quickly drawn away as she looked back up at her sister. 

But it wasn’t her sister that caught her attention - it was the stranger in the corner of the diner behind her sister. 

Well, not entirely a stranger. Everyone in town knew Hope Mikaelson. 

She kept to herself for the most part, but she was also very independent and outspoken when she deemed necessary. 

Hope came to class when needed and when she did she hung around a small group of people (which included Penelope Park, the Machado siblings, Sebastian Nott, and Rochelle Falcone). Sure, they were popular and Hope seemed to be their leader - but Hope just seemed to use them as a sense of security. 

Josie thought she locked eyes with Hope for a moment, but Hope seemed to have her attention on her coffee. 

The conversation in the diner came to a stop when Lizzie screamed. 

It wasn’t a horrified scream - no, it was a scream out of anger and disgust. 

Ruby had been bringing the three some coffee but had ended up tripping over her own feet and as a result, spilled coffee on Lizzie. These things happened, Josie understood that. Lizzie didn’t. 

“Great going you red streaked freak!” Lizzie spoke angrily as she stood up and pushed past Ruby Lucas - Landon following behind Lizzie. 

Josie’s face flushed as she looked up at Ruby apologetically. Josie was clearly embarrassed and the silence in the diner and the eyes on her didn’t help. 

“I’m so sorry, Ruby. I’ll pay for the coffee…” Josie’s voice trailed off as she glanced back at where Lizzie had previously been sitting. 

Josie and Ruby exchanged a few words and conversations resumed in the diner and Hope pulled up a chair from an empty table and seated herself across from Josie. 

“So..your sister.” Was all Hope said after a moment.

Josie sighed as she set her book on the table and frowned. 

Hope noticed when Josie frowned her bottom lip popped out and gave her pout more form. 

Had her lips always been these nice to look at? 

“Did Lizzie do something to you? I’m sorry, she’s not always like this. When she’s with Landon, she’s just...not herself.”

Hope offered a half smile as she shook her head. 

“No, it’s just funny how different the two of you are. Polar opposites of one another.” 

Josie nodded as her lips formed a thin line, glancing back down at her book. 

Josie reached into the pockets of her white skirt, which Hope hadn’t noticed, and set a twenty dollar bill down. 

“Ruby is busy but can just tell her how sorry I am, again?” 

Her words were soft yet passionate. Josie was apologizing for something that wasn’t even her fault.

Why did Hope care about what Josie did or didn’t apologize about? Why did she care at all? 

Josie began to stand up, her book clenched tightly to her chest. She was stopped at the sound of her name and she glanced down at Hope. 

Hope licked her lips before speaking,”I think I’ll be coming by The Dainty Nook. See you soon?” 

Hope sounded nervous. She was never nervous. 

Hope wasn’t some stupid teenager trying to get her crushes attention. She was just telling a girl she went to school with something that pertained to her. 

But why did Hope’s heart skip a beat at the sight of Josie's smile? 

“That would be great. I’ll see you soon, then.” 

Josie's smile remained on her soft lips as she spoke before turning around and heading out of Granny’s diner. 

Hope leaned back in her chair as she glanced down at her nails and a smile of her own rose on her lips. 

This wasn’t some silly smile she forced on her lips or a half smile that she often sported just to show she had emotions. 

No, it was a gentle and sincere smile - just like the one Josie had given her. 

Hopes’ smile faded as she began to question the whole interaction. 

Why did she feel drawn to Josie? Almost like some part of her remembered Josie in a certain way? Almost like some part of her had  _ feelings _ for her? 

No, that couldn’t be it. Could it? 

Hope barely knew the girl, but now, Hope was determined to know her better. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’ve been writing for the past five years and i got this idea at 2am. i’m no dandelionlighters but i thought this would be cool to write and post. i’m going to use this as a creative outlet with this idea for the au i currently have and help improve my writing. i have a twitter if you would like it follow its @ crusheddpetals 
> 
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
